marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U is the fourth game in the New Super Mario Bros. series and the first game ever for the Wii U. It features the Squirrel features. New Super Mario Bros. U is one of the two Mario games (other being Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) where the final stage of the game doesn't take place in Bowser's Kingdom but in the Mushroom Kingdom (called Peach's Castle in the game). Bowser's Kingdom and Bowser's Castle do not make an appearance in the game. Story When Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad are having a feast with Princess Peach at her castle, they talk. Then, Bowser and his Koopalings' airships arrive at Princess Peach's Castle. Bowser uses his robotic claw to capture Peach. However instead of capturing Peach, he captures Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad. He then throws them away all the way to Acorn Plains and decides to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, the Koopaling Airships go to their stationed places, Lemmy to Acorn Plains, Morton to Layer Cake Desert, Larry to Sparkling Waters, Wendy to Frosted Glaciers, Iggy to Soda Jungle, Roy to Rock-Candy Mines, and Ludwig to Meringue Clouds. As Mario adventures, Bowser begins to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and turn Peach's Castle into Bowser's Castle with many of his statues and portraits. He creates an invasion on the Castle and turns it from a grassy plain into a fiery volcanic pathway. After each Koopaling is defeated, Mario jumps on the Airship many times until it starts to run out of control. Then, the airship flies from the Castle and it eventually crashes. After arriving at Peach's Castle, Bowser battles Mario the same way he did in Super Mario Bros. After hitting the switch, he is defeated and the gate on the right opens as Mario moves on. Bowser, Jr. and Kamek arrive to help out Bowser. They give Bowser some magic which turns out violent so far. After arriving at the roof of the castle, Mario sees Peach in one of the rooms but she is locked up by Bowser, Jr. who arrives at the roof by using his Koopa Clown Car. Then, a giant Bowser comes out and they battle. After Bowser is defeated, he falls off the roof into the ground of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser, Jr., seeing this, decides to follow his father and jumps off the roof as well and Mario rescues Peach. Later, all of the airships have been destroyed except for Bowser's Airship which is very damaged. The Koopalings decide to fly off after Bowser, Jr. gets on the airship. Mushroom Kingdom has been changed back into its original shape. As the airship flies off, Bowser wakes up and finds out that the Airship is leaving him. Seeing this, Bowser goes to the edge of the castle and jumps off of there into the airship destroying it. The Koopalings hold Bowser as he holds Bowser, Jr. when he flies his Koopa Clown Car back to his Kingdom. Then, the heroes and Peach celebrate. Worlds Acorn Plains Layer Cake Desert Sparkling Waters Frosted Glaciers Soda Jungle Rock-Candy Mines Meringue Clouds Peach's Castle Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi (1-5 Players, Extra Mode, and Super Guide only) *Yoshi *Balloon Baby Yoshi *Bubble Baby Yoshi *Yellow Toad (1-5 Players and Extra Mode only) *Blue Toad (1-5 Players and Extra Mode only) *Block Maker (1-5 Players and Extra Mode only) Supporting *Toad *Princess Peach *Mii Enemies Bosses *Bowser (The Final Battle) *Bowser, Jr. (Airships and The Final Battle) *Kamek (Slide Lift Tower) *Boss Sumo Bro. (Screwtop Tower) *Boom Boom (Towers) *Koopalings #Larry Koopa (Sparkling Waters) #Morton Koopa, Jr. (Layer Cake Desert) #Wendy O. Koopa (Frosted Glaciers) #Iggy Koopa (Soda Jungle) #Roy Koopa (Rock-Candy Mines) #Lemmy Koopa (Acorn Plains) #Ludwig von Koopa (Meringue Clouds) Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Kamek's Appearances Category:Bowser, Jr.'s Appearances Category:Wii U Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. U